


My Little Ga-Straight... Straight? Heart

by LiveTheGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cant believe Kara has the nerve, F/F, Gay, Idk if this will become a thing, Lena u sly CEO, One Shot, Ruff ruff, Sexting, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week 2017, Talk about a LEASH, Whipped much, heart emoji, idek guys, omfg, sorry - Freeform, tsk tsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheGay/pseuds/LiveTheGay
Summary: Lena gets Kara to start sexting (if you can call it that),Or,Whatshouldhave happened after Lena sent that heart emoji, on S3E1.





	My Little Ga-Straight... Straight? Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might make this a thing...
> 
> Whenever SuperCorp needs justice in season 3, 
> 
> Maybe? 
> 
> (Or maybe I'm just really gay)

Kara is currently staring at the phone screen in her hand; Lena had sent a heart emoji, which is what best friends always do... They send hearts- 

She sends hearts to Winn, it doesn't mean she wants to fadoodle him. 

Then why is her heart beating so fast? That she's _afraid_ it will burst out of her chest and run off to Lena? _What... Why would it run off to Lena? No..._ The blonde silently warred in her head.

However; her thoughts were cut off as Lena had sent another text,

**Lena <3: Aren't you gonna send a heart back? *sad face emoji***

Kara gasped at the text, saying aloud, "No, no, no-" Then realizing Lena couldn't actually hear her; texted back,

**Kara Danvers: of course! *heart emoji* there u go! :))**

The reply came Immediately,

**Lena <3: And here I thought you didn't love me. *smirking emoji***

# Lena

The raven haired woman double checked her grammar before closing her eyes and pressing 'send',

**Lena Luthor: And here I thought you didn't love me. *smirking emoji***

Exhaling a breath she absolutely knew she was holding in, Lena waited for Kara's reply,

Which... understandably took a few seconds.

# Kara

 _Love? Of course I love you Lena! You're my best friend._

But what love did the CEO mean? Was she trying to insinuate something?

...Nah, probably not. 

**Kara Danvers: duh I do ur my best friend *smiley face emoji***

# Lena

Lena stared at the reply and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, _Not that kind of love silly..._

A thought crept its way into the raven haired woman's brain,

**Lena Luthor: Just best friends? Nothing... More?**

The blondes reply came after a few minutes; Lena counted them (4 minutes and 32 seconds...)

**Kara-CuteMumblingMess-Danvers: mega best friends?! :)**

Lena audibly groaned, _How oblivious can you be?_ And changed Kara's contact name to **Kara-Oblivous-Danvers**

# Kara

**Lena <3: I was hoping for something more... Intimate *winky face emoji***

Kara raised her brow at the text, _Intimate? What like... Hugs?_

**Kara Danvers: cuddle buddies!!!!!**

The blonde was squealing with excitement, _Ooooh, we can hug in bed under the warm covers... So cozy and warm, hmm and kiss-_

Kara choked on air as her thoughts wandered into... Well, non-best friend territory. 

# Lena

_Cu-cuddle buddies? Are you serious?_

Sighing, Lena came to a realization that she needed some advice; from a fellow gay. She texted Maggie, explaining the situation,

 **Maggie *gun emoji*: r u fukin kidding me? wtf Kara that oblivious ass just like her sister**

# Maggie

**Lenawithastickupherass: No; I'm not kidding. Will you please help me?**

Maggie snorted at Lena's grammar, _uptight much._

**Maggie Sawyer: k heres what you gotta do [image:pdf]**

# Lena

Lena's green eyes widened at the picture Maggie just sent, 

**Lena Luthor: I'm not going to quote; 'eat Kara out' that's absurd.**

**Maggie *gun emoji*: dude, stop with the gramr bullshit and i was kiddin just flirt with her**

The CEO rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Grammar is appropriate. Not the same can be said In your case, however; at least you put a comma." 

But before she could reply, the detective sent another text,

**Maggie *gun emoji*: and dont try to tel me u dnt think bout eating Kara out *laughing emoji***

Lena's cheeks turned understandably crimson. 

# Maggie

**Lenawithastickupherass: Can you please just help me? And I'm not going to answer that question.**

The detective laughed out loud at Lena's reply,

**Maggie Sawyer: i'll take that as a yes. n yeh ill help ya... be obvious really obvious like actually send kisses and shit**

# Lena

**Lena Luthor: Maggie, I don't quite believe I need to go that far...**

Maggie's reply came after a few seconds,

**Maggie *gun emoji*: ur right, u probly need to actually tel her u wnna fuk her coz she's that oblivious**

# Maggie

**Lenawithastickupherass: No... It's more than that; not quite love, but it's getting there.**

The detective found herself smiling knowingly,

**Maggie Sawyer: then make it obvious in ur own way... sext her?**

# Lena

Sighing, the CEO knew this was probably the best advice she would get. 

**Lena Luthor: Okay, thank you Maggie.**

**Maggie *gun emoji*: anytime baby Luthor**

# Kara

**Lena <3: What are you wearing?**

Kara furrowed her brows and looked down at her PJ's, 

**Kara Danvers: right now??**

**Lena <3: Right now... Or when you come over tonight *winky face emoji***

The blonde audibly gasped, _we're gonna cuddle? Tonight?_

# Lena

**Kara-Oblivious-Danvers: can we cuddle tonight? :) I got a few movies we can watch**

Lena dropped her head in her hands with a sigh, then picked up her phone and typed up a reply,

**You're certainly not the sharpest tool in the box, but I'm sure you'd give me a good hammering**

The CEO almost slapped herself, _surely I have better lines then this._

So she deleted her previous line, and typed up something else before pressing send.

# Kara

**Lena <3: Yours, or mine?**

The blonde realized she had been holding in a breath, as she exhaled with relief.

**Kara Danvers: Yours!!! Ur bed is the softest**

# Lena

Lena Luthor choked. On air. 

_When did Kara sleep in my bed?_

**Lena Luthor: When did you sleep in my bed? *smirking emoji***

# Kara

Kara found herself fidgeting. Nervous habit. 

**Kara Danvers: umm, I might have just kinda well sort of um uhhh slept in ur bed when u were at work coz I thought u were there but u weren't and umm I missed u so yeh...**

# Lena

The raven haired woman giggled at Kara's reply, _how can she ramble in texts, too!?_

However; Kara slept in her bed... When was that? Tuesday? Wouldn't Lena have smelt it? Kara's sunshine scent? Like daisies and spring? And summer. 

But the Luthor couldn't ask that, this was an opportune moment... 

**Lena Luthor: Would you like to sleep in it again?**

# Kara

The blonde smiled brightly, 

**Kara Danvers: Yes I would love to!!!!! now?**

**Lena <3: If you would like to, of course. **

# Kara

So, Kara is now walking to Lena's apartment (not flying, walking) because she wants to text the CEO...

And, well, flying and texting is out of the question. Alex made that clear. 

The blonde realised that there is a chance Lena has been flirting with her, not just through texting. Face-to-face, as well. 

And that, this whole time, Kara couldn't see it... Though she couldn't take all the credit - the text from Maggie certainly helped:

**Maggie (sista's girl): listen up baby Danvers, Lena likes u n I kno u like her bak so flirt.**

And so the blonde had, well, grown accustomed to the term of sexting. If you could call it that. 

# Lena

Lena bit her lip as she received yet another, confusing text from Kara...

Was it an innuendo? Or was Kara just saying things and not realising what they sound like?

**Kara-Oblivious-Danvers: so, what r we gonna do in this bed of urs?**

Surely it was the latter, Kara never said these things...

_Right?_

**Lena Luthor: It's up to you, really. Slow or fast, rough or smooth. A bit of each, perhaps.**

# Kara

Kara raised her brow, _does she mean what I think she does?_

So she texted Maggie, to see...

# Maggie

**Baby Danvers: does she really mean all.. that?**

The detective found herself snorting at the pure obliviousness that is... Kara Danvers. 

# Kara

**Maggie (sista's girl): yes, she does now flirt back!**

The blonde sent Maggie a 'thank you' and then resumed her texting with Lena,

**Kara Danvers: I do like to mix things up**

# Lena

"Holy shit- sorry, um, wow."

Lena quickly typed up a reply, with shaky fingers,

**Lena Luthor: Depends how long it takes us... We could do all four**

After she pressed send, the raven haired woman changed Kara's contact name to **Kara-Bold-Danvers**

# GAY

All Kara could do was stare at the text, as she approached Lena's doorman, "Hello," the blonde greeted as she lifted her eyes from the phone to the man, "I'm here to see Lena. My name is Kara Danvers." 

The doorman nodded with a smile and let her in, 

As the Kyrptonian knocked on the door, the thumping in her chest made her feel vulnerably human. 

The door opened to reveal a smirking Lena. 

# GAY

Kara said nothing and neither did the raven haired woman, 

Lena simply gestured for Kara to come in, she smiled at the blonde but was sure it came off as a smirk. 

The CEO was going to sit down on the couch, so they could watch movies as Kara had said, though the blonde made her way to the bedroom...

Shooting Lena a look over her shoulder before disappearing past the door. 

# GAY

Kara's heart was thumping so loudly, she was sure Lena could hear it... Regardless of how far away she was. 

And oh, did the blonde ache for Lena to be close to her; dropping the movies she had brought on the floor, she sat on the bed. 

# GAY

The raven haired woman slowly, carefully, made her way into her bedroom. The first thing she noticed was Kara just sitting on the edge of the bed, _she has no idea what to do..._

So Lena decided to take the lead.

# GAY

Kara watched as Lena slowly, painstakingly removed the black silk robe she was wearing. 

As soon as said robe dropped to the raven haired beauty's ankles, Kara pounced...

Using her super speed, she moved close to Lena and swept her off her feet (in more ways then one) and carried her bridal style to the bed. 

The CEO's hands rested gently on the blondes neck, as Kara placed her onto her back on the bed. 

# GAY

All the Luthor could do was impatiently watch as Kara slowly lowered her lips to Lena's. 

Lena didn't think this was possible; Kara tasted like sunshines, she smelt like sunshines... She was sunshines. 

It was as if all her joy radiated into her lips and Lena could taste it... 

Oh, she could taste it. 

# GAY

Kara moved her lips to taste more of Lena, 

She couldn't quite put her finger on it. What was that taste? Wine? No... It was cherries, and wine, and... Chocolate? 

Had Lena been eating those earlier? Or did she always taste like this? Kara was excited to find out.

# The Next Morning...

As the Luthor awoke in the morning with her head resting on Kara's chest,

She inhaled the blondes scent, smiling, _sunshines_. 

This is why Lena let Kara come. (Pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure Lena Luthor wouldn't need to convince any of us to start sexting her...
> 
> -sigh- 
> 
> Kara is so oblivious.


End file.
